Crimson Snow
by ArachneManiac
Summary: Beaten and bloodied, Naruto is left alone after Sasuke makes his leave. Who will be the person fixes her after she's broken?
1. Chapter 1

My breathe was showing in the veil of the night, my nose frozen cold. He had told me to wait out here for him at this time, that he had something important to tell me, but where was he? Why wasn't he here already? It wasn't like him to be late, and I had been waiting for fifteen minutes now.

Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped themselves over my arms and chest and a warm body was pressed against my back. "Hey, Naru-chan," he whispered seductively, nipping my ear. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" I asked, taking his hands off of me and turning to face him. "Nothing, it doesn't matter," he answered. "So, why did you have me wait out here? We're pretty far from the village," I said. "To tell you the truth, I wanted to ask if you would come with me. I'm leaving the village, Naruto. Come with me to Orochimaru; I'm sure he would mind having such a strong kunochi as you coming.." "What?! Sasuke, are you crazy? There's no way that you can leave..I won't let you, teme! Don't go through with this!"

Sasuke's onyx eyes looked away from my blue ones with hurt clear in them, then something else that I didn't understand flickered in them. "Naruto, I trusted you. I thought you would..understand. I was wrong, then, to expect that you would," he said as his hands held on to my shoulders. "I guess I could offer you to Orochimaru, couldn't I? I'm sure he wouldn't mind having the nine-tails under his command," he said thoughtfully.

My eyes widened before I aimed a general punch at his mouth. "You idiot! If you think you're going anywhere, you're sadly mistaken! I won't let you!" I shouted in his face. His eyes suddenly turned darker as he wiped away the blood on his mouth. Hands yanked at my arms and shoved me into the snow. "We'll see, Naru-chan, but you won't win. I haven't told anyone yet, but now you can be the first to experience the Mangekyo Sharingan from me. You should be honored," Sasuke said as his eyes turned from onyx to crimson. I immediately shut my eyes and hid my eyes in my knees. If I didn't look, he couldn't capture me in his doujutsu.

"Come on, Naruto! Open your eyes, let's play a game," he said as he twisted my hair in his hand and forced me to stand on my tiptoes. A hand went to my breast, and my eyes snapped open instantly, kicking and punching him furiously. His eyes made contact with mine, and everything turned to blood.

Suddenly Sasuke was standing in front of me, and I was on a cross. He pushed a dagger through my stomach and into the cross. Immediately another one was in his hands, and he kept doing the same thing over and over. Tears were falling down my face, but no pleading escaped my mouth. After four days of this torture, he allowed me to snap out of the genjutsu.

Heavy breathing escaped my mouth, causing fog to surround me. Tears fell down my face and on the snow. He pulled out a kunai and sliced my shirt from the bottom up in a swift move that I could barely trace. My arms covered my chest instinctively. "Sasuke, stop! Please. You'll regret it. So-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before he smacked me across my face hard enough for me to fall backwards and see stars. "Shut up, Naruto. You could've just accepted my offer, you know. We could've been happy, we could've had children, and we could've grown old together. But no, you always have to be a stubborn bitch, don't you?"

Sasuke ripped off my leggings and flipped me so that I was on my stomach with my arms pinned on my back. "Don't! Sasuke, you don't need to do this, please! Stop! Don't take my virginity like this, Sasuke!" I feel him pressed against me, and I squeeze my eyes shut.

For a whole hour, pain hugged me closely and laughed at my cries. Blood soiled the pure white and feet soiled the white even further as it mixed with mud. The only warmth around me felt cold and vile. I was defiled. I was worthless. I was broken.


	2. Author Notes

**Hey guys! There's some bitch that keeps reporting me, and just being irritating. In the case of this story being removed, I'm going to upload it to another site as well. So, if you want to keep following in the event of this story being removed, please look in my profile for the link! 3 Another chapter should be posted today as well. c:**


End file.
